


"Baby?"

by Addicted_94



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted_94/pseuds/Addicted_94
Summary: Just a little something i thought of after seeing clips of the station concert





	"Baby?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii um i just thought of writing this so i did. Haha hope you guys like it and thank you for taking the time to read it :) im bad at summaries so im sorry

"Bye hyung, get home safe."

"Bye Ten. Enjoy your day off tomorrow. Make sure to rest, okay?"

"Yes, hyung."

After waving one last time to manager-hyung, I made my way inside 127's dorm, making as little noise as possible. After closing the door, I listened for a while, making sure I didn't accidentally woke any of the members up. I breathed a sigh of relief and proceeded further inside, making a quick stop for a glass of water before making my way to the bathroom. Placing my bag on the sink, I took out the clothes that I brought with me before taking a much needed shower. I stood still for a while, letting the warm water soothe my aching body, before grabbing the shampoo and going about my business. After about 15 more mins, I came out of the shower, feeling fresh and relaxed. I quickly dresses myself and out my clothes in the hamper before grabbing a small towel for drying my hair. Carrying my bag, I walked towards Taeyong's shared room with Johnny, hoping I won't accidentally wake them up. I opened the door as quiet as I possibly can and took a peek inside, only seeing one bed occupied.  
'Huh. Johnny'hyung might be with Taeil-hyung then.'  
Using my phone's flashlight, I carefully made my way inside, putting my phone on top of the nightstand to help me see. I put my bag down at the foot of Johnny's bed before looking at Taeyong.  
He was sleeping on his side, facing me, hair messed up and his lips forming a pout. You can even hear little snores if you listen close enough. He's so adorable. Smiling to myself, I sat down on Johnny's bed attempting to dry my hair. I was so engrossed with what I was doing, I didn't even realized Taeyong stirring awake.

"Tennie?"

I jumped a little upon hearing his voice, hoarse and deeper than usual due to sleep. I looked up and found Taeyong sitting, rubbing his left eye, looking like an adorable kitten, making my insides melt. I smiled at him.  
"Hi hyung. Sorry if I woke you up."  
Shaking his head at me, he motioned me to come closer, which I did. After making me sit down on the floor, he grabbed the towel from me and continued what I was doing.  
"You just got here?"  
"No. I came maybe 30 mins ago? Manager hyung dropped me off here since I told him about our sleepover tonight."  
I heard Taeyong giggle about what I said before patting my head.  
"There all dey now. Come here, let's go to sleep."  
I got up from the floor and grabbed my phone, turning it off before joining my boyfriend on the bed. As soon as I was lying down, arms came to wrapped themselves around me, keeping me as close as possible to Taeyong's warm body. I snuggled even closer, hiding my fave in the crook of his neck, feeling him kiss my forehead and rub my back.  
"Tired, baby?"  
I nodded.  
"Yea. But incredibly happy as well. The concert was a success hyung."  
He chuckled at me.  
"Did you have fun?"  
"Yea. Baekhyun-hyung was there as well so I wasn't that nervous."  
"Glad to hear that, Tennie."  
Pulling back, I beamed up at him, my face feeling like it'll split in half any moment with how wide I was smiling. Taeyong just stared at me, prompting me to open my mouth to as him what's wrong, before feeling soft lips against mine. Our kiss was aggressive and hungry at first, result of not seeing much of each other the past few days before slowing down, taking our time in savoring the other's taste and soft lips. After what felt like an eternity, we separated, tired but sated smiles on our faces. Snuggling closer once again, shifting here and there to find a comfortable position, before finally settling in the crook of Taeyong's neck once again. He wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my forehead once again.  
"Baby?"  
I hummed, on the verge of sleeping already but still willing to listen to my Taeyongie.  
"I love you."  
I smiled, feeling warm and giddy and utterly loved.  
"Love you too, Taeyongie."  
He squeezed my waist briefly before sleep finally won him over, with me not far behind.


End file.
